Warrior Dogs: A Dog to Far
by Blackhawkie
Summary: The Storm can crush, with a mighty swipe of his paw. Beware four of kin, destines undecided, one and all'


_**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors**_

Chapter 1:

We fear the truth

It was dawn when a female dusty brown lab and several others returned. They rushed a white German Shepard down a hole and soon 4 little bundles of joy were born.

"You got back just in time Huntstar." a wire haired fox terrier panted walking over to the dusty brown lab.

"I know." She happily flicked her tail for the fox terrier to follow as she walked outside. "Loneheart while…while we were out there I lost a life."

"How, what happened!"

"I…I think someone pushed my down the hill otherwise we would have been back a day earlier."

"How many lives have you lost?"

"5." Huntstar bark softly.

"That means you have 2 lives left. Well….we'll go on say you have 5 still. Tell the other not to tell anyone you lost a life."

"Ok Loneheart…but is this really what SpiritClan wants us to do?"

"They haven't told us not to yet so we'll go on doing this."

"Alright Loneheart, you know best."

"Anyways I must go check on Lacepelt do you want to come?"

"Yeah I think I will." Huntstar said walking back to the hole behind Loneheart.

"So how do you feel Lacepelt?" Loneheart asked the white German Shepard softly

"I feel much better now Loneheart. Thank you." She wiggle her tail happily back. "Huntstar I know what I want to name my pups now."

"Ok I'm all ears." Huntstar barked.

"Ok the white one is Lightningpup. The black one is Midnightpup. The large silver one is Stormpup and the spotted one is Blazingpup."

"Alright Lighntningpup, Midnightpup, Stormpup, and Blazingpup, got it." Huntstar barked happily walking off to check the others in the pack.

6 moons later

"Do you Blazingpup, Stormpup, Lightningpup, Silverpup, Midnightpup, and Stripedpup promise to follow the war-dog code, listen to those older then you, and always put your clan first?"

"We do!" they barked in unison.

"Then from now on, till you get your war-dog name you will be called Midnightpaw, Silverpaw, Stripedpaw, Blazingpaw, Stormpaw and Lightningpaw. Your mentors will be Thornfang for Midnightpaw, Rubyheart for Lightningpaw. Hawkwing for Stripedpaw, Loneheart for Silverpaw. Sunmist for Blazingpaw and I will mentor Stormpaw." Huntstar had barely finished when the chants begun.

Lacepelt and with her mate, a dalmatian mixed named Pepsoul sat happily along with Birchtail and Fernheart as they watched their pups run to touch noses with their mentors, as all apprentices and mentors did, but as they touched noses the sky grew dark and the air became moist.

"Huntstar it's a prophecy." Loneheart growled

"Ok one sec." she said quietly then she barked out loud

"Rubyheart, Lightningpaw, Pepsoul, and Birchtail border portal. Hawkwing, Stripedpaw, Sunmist and Blazingpaw hunting portal." Then turning back to Loneheart, "So what did it say?"

"The Storm can crush, with a mighty swipe of his paw. Beware four of kin, destines undecided, one and all."

"What does that mean?" Huntstar growled lashing her tail impatiently.

"I'm not sure yet but….no I can't say that yet."

"What!"

"Maybe it has to do with the four brothers and/or their mentors."

"Impossible!"

"Well they were born during the worst storm ever."

"Still! Their Lacepelt's and Pepsoul's pups! Two of my best and most loyalty war-dogs!"

"Pups don't always follow their parent's paw prints!"

"So!" Huntstar yowled furious walking off too a large Golden Retriever.

"Are you ok Huntstar?" he asked running to his love.

"Yes just…a little hungry Jackalhowl." Huntstar sighed.

"To busy to hunt with me?" Jackalhowl smirked

"Never." Huntstar wagged her tail as they walked off together into the green forest.

Chapter 2:

Wise Old Dog

"You did…ok today Stormpaw. You may now rest." Huntstar said walking off to her den.

"Thanks." Stormpaw barked trotting over to the fresh kill pile before walking over to the elder's den, his favorite spot in camp. "Here you go Seafur." Stormpaw barked tossing the elder a rabbit and eat a mouse for himself.

"Thank you Stormpaw." Seafur wagged his tail gratefully. "You want a story don't you?" Stormpaw nodded his head. "All right, I'll tell you one about my youth." Seafur smiled as he started out. He ended with, "Always remember this saying… 'I was once the greatest warrior in the forest. Once I was respected for my skill not my wisdom. Now they think I've lost it all, that I'm just some old elder with nothing to do but dole out advice all day. But when my time comes I'll show them. In my last battle I'll show them." Seafur's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Seafur I need advice!" Huntstar said running in. "Stormpaw leave now!" Stormpaw ran out the door whimpering.

"Don't be so hard on the boy." Seafur stood up and stretched.

"It's the only way he'll learn!" Huntstar spat back at the elder.

"I seem to remember a feisty young pup you once said the only way to learn was through playing, are you here top tell me she never said that?" Seafur lipped curled into a small smile.

"That was when I was a dopey stupid pup. I'm leader now and playing won't solve wars!"

"Is that all you want, for me to tell you wither it's wise or not to fight?"

"Yes." Huntstar mumbled, embarrassment was written all over her face.

"Alright what clan is it you wish to fight with and why?" Seafur sighed. /No matter how many times they ask I still can't get used to this?/ he thought to himself trying to figure out if this was the 5th or the 50th time they've asked him wither or not to got to war.

"SunPack. They keep crossing the border and trying to push it forward."

"Wait 5 days and make sure you keep the border at the correct spot and don't mention this to any other clan at the gathering to night."

Huntstar nodded then when to tell the clan.

((Short chapter I know. Sorry))


End file.
